Dead In The Water
by S.Legossi
Summary: -SPOILER ALERT- After the loss of Allison and Derek's capture, the pack has even more problems. Lydia's power is growing with some dangerous side effects and Beacon Hills is as supernaturally effected as ever. Can they handle yet another devastation? Lydia/Stiles, Scott/Kira
1. Chapter 1

Dead in the Water

Authors Note: This being my very first Teen Wolf Fanfiction, if anyone has any constructive criticisms or encouragements they would be greatly appreciated. I will forever ship Stydia, this will be a Stydia story. However, no characters shall be put on the backburner. This takes place after the events of the first episode of season four. SPOILER ALERT.

Chapter 1: Not Myself

Lydia

The drive from the cave was sufficiently uncomfortable. Besides being jam-packed between Malia and a sixteen-year-old Derek, nobody wanted to bring up the fact that we would have to return to Araya. I was sure as hell not excited for that. I want to be the bigger person in this situation and let go of the fact that the woman had nearly killed Scott, and he was alright with that fate simply because it meant she wouldn't kill me. Screw being the bigger person, she almost killed my friend. I'm mad. However, considering we won't return home unless we deal with her first I'm sure we're all willing to overlook it for now.

"What happens now?" Malia asked, directing the question at Stiles. Stiles glanced over at Scott.

"Ask to the alpha, I have no clue." He replied, "But if I may quickly ask one thing, can we not go back to the psycho werewolf killers."

"We have to." Scott insisted.

"Okay." Stiles sounded like a teenager who was just told he was grounded. Which reminded me of the very disoriented sixteen-year-old boy who was actually Derek.

The poor guy was staring straight ahead like he was fighting carsickness. It was very clear that everyone wanted to say something to him but didn't know what. Did he remember anything from sixteen onwards or did he think total strangers were saving him?

"Are we there yet?" Kira asks after twenty minutes of total, slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, pretty soon." Stiles answered.

Thank God, I'm so ready to jump out of this jeep. Hormones are in the air, it is very clear that there is some weird thing happening between Malia and Stiles. The glances, the fact that it's been months and she only feels loyalty to him. It's an improvement and that is great, it just makes me nervous that if plans go south then what will she do? She wouldn't just leave Kira or Scott or Derek behind right? I'm fairly sure she'd leave me. That's understandable. I'm not very useful past the whole screaming-when-death-is-neigh thing.

Whatever is going on, despite this weird tinge of jealousy that I am not validated to have in any sense, I hope no one gets hurt.

We finally pull up in front of the well-hidden club and Scott gets out of the jeep. Stiles is about to go with him but Scott holds his arm out.

"I've got this." He said.

"You can't go in there by yourself, Scott." Stiles objected.

"He won't, Malia and I will go with him. Plan B and all that." Kira says while sliding out of the extremely packed back seat.

"You guys can watch Derek, if we're not out in twenty minutes leave and we'll meet up with you at the motel." Scott decided.

There are so many things that could go wrong with this plan.

"What if they capture you guys again? How are we supposed to get you out?" I ask. Beside me, Derek is looking distressed and more so confused.

"We won't. Just keep Derek safe." With that they're walking away. Leaving Stiles and I alone with a very teenaged Derek.

"So Derek," Stiles exclaimed, "Have you ever played Call of Duty?"

It was going to be a long twenty minutes.

I looked at my cell phone for the umpteenth time, it had only been fifteen minutes and I was getting seriously nervous. Stiles looked exhausted and Derek had finally given into his own need for sleep.

Then that feeling hit, but it wasn't quite the same. It felt as though a scream was caught in my throat and then the burning sensation came on. Not only was the scream caught but so was my oxygen, I was choking on a scream.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Stiles asked, "What's happening?"

I grasped for the door handle, fumbling for it and when I finally got it I stumbled out of the jeep. Right before hitting the dirt I hear Stiles jumps out of jeep and run over. He puts one hand on my back as I'm still searching for air and then it hits me.

I'm not outside the jeep with my hands and knees in the dirt, Stiles isn't there anymore. I'm not even there. What I do see is Kira holding Malia. She looks like she's been shot by something and it must still be in her if she's in pain like that.

Is she even breathing?

"Scott!" Kira's screaming, "Scott! I can't feel anything!"

It's over and when I open my eyes I'm staring at the sky.

"Lydia? Lydia can you hear me?" Stiles sounds like he's been freaking out.

I'm about to take a breath and it hurts, it hurts so much but nausea soon takes over. Stiles sees my expression and flips me over. And, like a proper lady, I empty the contents of my stomach on the ground.

"Holy, Lydia what the hell was that? Are you okay?" Stiles stammers.

"I need to get in there." My voice sounds quiet but somehow I find the speed to get up and run towards the building. Stiles is screaming at me to stop and come back, right before I shut the door behind me he says something about woman being impossible.

I can't focus on that, or on how poorly my decision to enter this may be.

Because I cannot knowingly let Malia die.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead In The Water

Authors Note: Firstly, thanks for the reviews! It really makes me want to keep writing for you guys. Secondly, after the events of the first three seasons I am positive Lydia has more of a selfless outlook. Especially after the loss of Allison. Don't you all worry though, she will still have the touch of sass, and it's hilarious and also vital to her character. I will be switching between her and Stiles throughout the story.

Chapter 2: Someone Else

Stiles

After all this time, after everything I've seen since Scott was turned… Lydia's 'moments' will always scare the ever-loving daylights out of me. They have this effect on me because firstly, they mean someone is either dead or going to die. Secondly, she may think I don't notice but they do take a lot of energy out of her.

So when Lydia began… I don't know choking, I guess? I panicked. By the time she fell out of the jeep and landed in the dirt I was freaking out.

"Lydia, breathe, come on." I urged but she was past being able to hear me, I could tell. Then she stopped breathing altogether and collapsed.

"Shit." I grabbed under her armpits and flipped her over onto her back so that her head was in my lap. Maybe mouth-to-mouth would help?

"Lydia!" I put my hands on her cheeks, "Please wake up." And she did, looking very confused and then like she was going to toss her cookies.

"Lydia? Lydia, can you hear me?" She takes a breath that sounds excruciating.

After that everything happened too fast. One moment she was throwing up and I was holding her hair back. I noted how soft it was, and Jesus Stiles, focus. That strawberry-blonde hair cannot distract you right now.

"Holy, Lydia what the hell was that? Are you okay?" I'm an idiot, like she really can answer me in this moment.

Lydia looks worried, like she knows something and it's not good news. In all fairness it's never been good news so no surprise there.

The next moment she's sprinting with newfound energy into the building. The building where I'm fairly certain there's some werewolf versus hunter fight going down.

"Lydia don't go in there!" I screamed, and some small part of me thinks she's going to listen but she doesn't.

"Women are impossible!" I look back to the jeep where Derek is till passed out despite the mini episode that just occurred. Do I leave him and go after Lydia or stay and watch him? I sure as hell can't take him in there.

Well, shit.

Lydia

I'm running as fast as I can but it's not feeling fast enough, and there is without a doubt a death about to happen. I think I can stop it, not sure how but when has any plan we made worked out anyways.

I can hear punches and grunting down the narrow hall and use the last burst of energy I have to sprint towards it.

Araya isn't there but there are at least four of her lackeys, all wielding guns, fighting my friends.

There are mere moments before my vision occurs so when I see that one of Araya's lackeys raises a gun and for a moment Malia isn't aware. The scream is coming, and for the first time ever I fight the instinct. It burns worse than it did outside.

Instead of the signature banshee screech all I can get out is a broken: "Malia!"

She spins around right as the trigger is pulled and the bullet goes almost in slow motion. Then I realize the lackey heard me too and couldn't help but to shift his body a little towards me so the bullet doesn't hit Malia but hits the wall about a foot away from my head.

The relief that follows is indescribable and everything stops, even the fighting. Scott sees the opportunity and grabs Kira's hand.

"Mission abort!" Scott hollers. Whatever adrenaline I have left is poured into making a run for it. We're almost to the front door when I see Stiles at the end of the hall.

"Okay so we're leaving." He nods and heads straight for the jeep.

The adrenaline is wearing off, I can see the front door but I can't find air and I can't tell if another vision is coming and my mind is racing while my vision is blurring and then I fall and it's dark. Very dark.

Stiles

I slid into the front seat of the Jeep and start the engine. Kira and Malia make it in first, Scott is close to follow holding an unconscious Lydia in his arms. Is she having another attack? Malia slides into the passengers seat.

"I don't know what the hell happened in there," She breathes, "But I think she just saved my life."

Scott puts Lydia into the Jeep and Kira holds her upright. Derek, I've noticed, is now waking up. Like an actual sixteen-year old he can sleep through nearly anything.

"Check if she's breathing." I tell Kira, her eyes widen for a second then she puts her ear to Lydia's mouth.

"She's breathing, I think she's just tired."

And I really hope so; I don't understand what's going on. Considering we're not completely out of danger it's not the time to figure it out.

Then I remember, when was the last time we were truly out of danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Dead In The Water

Authors Note: So last night's episode everyone? I have a lot to say about it, I won't bore you all with it. However… I will be incorporating it with my thought-out story line. Anyone else find it odd how Malia and Stiles has no interaction whatsoever? That's all right, the faster that relationship comes to an end the faster Lydia and Stiles can start one up. Keep the reviews coming, I highly value all my readers input and want you guys to be happy with the story. You have suggestions? Shoot them at me.

Chapter Three: What I'd Say To You

Lydia

I woke up in the jeep, not entirely sure of how long I'd been out for. The typical onslaught of 'Are you alright?' and 'What happened?' followed by Stiles snapping 'Give her a break' occurred.

I have no idea what happened but I felt fine, I was more anxious about Derek.

"We're taking him to Deaton first thing." Scott asserted.

"Okay but can we pull into a gas station at some point?" Malia asked, "I need to use the little girls room." She sounds almost angry and I doubt having to go to the washroom irritates anybody that much.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Stiles takes the next turn and we're at some sketchy looking gas station. So sketchy that even with three werewolves and a katanta-wielding badass I'm still feeling uncomfortable. Stiles decides to get some gas and Malia gets out of the jeep ridiculously fast.

"I'm going to go to." I say as I hop out of the jeep and follow Malia.

"Malia!" I holler, she stops in her tracks and turns around.

"Yes?" She has a clipped tone.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that." She eases up a little bit.

"I'm fine, it's just that back at Arraya's you almost died." Malia looks slightly confused but mostly offended.

"Sorry," I correct myself, "I saw that you were going to die that's why I ran in like a crazy person and screamed at you."

"I'm fine." Malia sighed, "I just can't believe I slipped up like that. It was very… Amateur."

Disappointment, how very human of her. I guess Scott and Stiles lessons have been going well.

"That's normal. I mean we've all had a crazy couple days." And I mean that when I say it. A lot has happened.

Malia smiles slightly and heads towards the washroom and I'm still appreciating that we actually had a normal moment for once. I don't have any allusions that we're going to be best friends, especially since she likes Stiles. That's very obvious and I'm trying my best to ignore my feelings about that. If there's one thing that happens when you lose your best friend, it's that you begin to really appreciate those you still have.

Despite all that has happened since Allison's passing, the fact that she's gone doesn't hurt any less than it originally did. We're trying though; we did what all broken people do and banded together to try to feel whole again.

I don't actually have to go to the washroom so I walk back over to the jeep where Stiles is still pumping gas. Scott and Kira must be paying for the gas inside and poor Derek is asleep again in the backseat.

"Thanks, by the way." I said.

"For what?" He looks like he needs sleep immediately.

"For bearing through whatever the hell just happened back there." I shot back, "I'll drive the rest of the way home, Stiles. You look exhausted."

"You scared me really badly back there." Stiles said as he finished filling up the jeep.

"I'm sorry." What else are you supposed to say to that anyways?

"You're okay now. Did you want to tell me what happened exactly?"

I want to, I do. Why would I ever lie to Stiles? The only thing is I have no idea what happened except for the fact that I had a vision.

"When I figure it out I'll be sure to let you know." I smile.

"Or…" He takes a few steps closer to me, "We figure it out."

I'm okay with that too. This moment could go further, I'm painfully aware of that but then there's a primal growl that did not come from a dog. Malia.

Scott's rushing out the convenience store and towards the source of the growl, Stiles freezes up for a moment then looks a little frustrated.

"Seriously. One more thing." And he goes after Scott. I want to, but remember that Derek is in the jeep and he shouldn't be left alone.

Stiles

Seeing Scott rush out of the store I knew there was something wrong. Not like Malia growling didn't hint at it of course.

"Seriously. One more thing." And I follow.

By the time I make it around the corner Malia is fully human and glaring at an empty space, Scott's got his hand on her shoulder.

"Who was it?" He asks, "Or what was it?"

Malia slowly turns around and asks, "What does Kate look like?"

"Like pure homicidal evil." I respond.

"Sounds accurate." She retorts. That was a good one, and then I get it.

"Wait, she's here?" Scott sounds how I feel, worried but mostly freaked out. Then we hear Lydia scream for help.


End file.
